Leslie Lambeau
Leslie Lambeau is a character from the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. She is a supermodel and spokesperson whom Pumbaa, Smolder, and briefly Timon have a crush for. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Background Personality Leslie is a very sweet, kind, and loving woman. Being a supermodel and spokesperson, her commercials encourage people to believe they will look like her if they purchase her products. Pumbaa and Smolder have romantic interests in her and while she does like them back, she prefers to think of them as just friends as they are animals and she is human. Physical Description Leslie appears to be beautiful. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, yellow earrings, and a red headband. She also wears a red dress. Role in the series Backstory Leslie is a supermodel and spokesperson known for her commercials on making people think they will look like her if they find some "worthless junk" she sells. One example of a commercial she has done involve fat free potato chips. ''Timon & Pumbaa'' "Stay Away from my Honey!" While Timon and Pumbaa are at a hotel swimming pool having larvae lemonade, Leslie accidentally pours lemonade on Timon. Timon and Pumbaa fall in love with her, until Smolder, who also has a crush on her, tells Timon to stay away from her or else he'll hurt him and Pumbaa. Leslie tells Timon and Pumbaa that Smolder is not her boyfriend and that he thinks she loves him just because she said hello to him. When Leslie leaves, Pumbaa tells Timon that he's in love, but Timon states that Leslie is not for him, not only because she is human and he is a warthog, but Smolder will hurt them if they go anywhere near her. He then forces Pumbaa to stay away from Leslie, much to his dismay. When Timon and Pumbaa put ice cubes from a vending machine on a bucket for their larvae lemonade, they run into Leslie again. While Pumbaa becomes very attracted with the woman, Timon tries to remind Pumbaa about Smolder. Leslie then invites Pumbaa to dinner and when she leaves, Smolder shows up, causing Timon to hide in the bucket of ice cubes. Smolder asks Pumbaa where Timon is, to which Pumbaa replies that he said that Leslie is a "dangerous dog." He then tells the bear that Leslie is at dinner, awaiting her true love, making Smolder decide to join them, hoping not to disappoint the woman. Timon sees Pumbaa sitting at a table with Leslie and Smolder. He hides under the table the three are and tries to get Pumbaa's attention by tapping on his foot, but Pumbaa, thinking it was Leslie touching it, kicks the meerkat, making him accidentally hit Smolder's leg. Smolder thinks Leslie was touching his leg and he unknowingly steps on Timon and scratches him with his toenails. After Pumbaa plucks flowers, he gives Leslie a bouquet of flowers and tells her how he feels about her. Leslie tells Pumbaa that she likes him, but not in a romantic way. Smolder then shows up and threatens Pumbaa to stay away from Leslie. Leslie tells the bear to leave Pumbaa alone and that she is not his girlfriend. She tells Pumbaa and Smolder that she just wants to think of them as friends. Pumbaa feels disappointed but decides to leave Leslie's room while he still has some dignity, with Smolder following him. "It Runs Good" When Smolder gets in a traffic light with his new red car (which is not in perfect working order, therefore, Timon and Pumbaa have to be inside the car hood to make it work to keep the bear happy), Leslie shows up in a blue car with her boyfriend. After Smolder and Leslie greet each other, Leslie's boyfriend challenges the bear to race at Dead Man's Drive to see who's car runs better. When they get there, they start racing, while Timon and Pumbaa watch out for various obstacles. As they get to the end of the road, Leslie's boyfriend chickens out and leaves Leslie alone in the moving vehicle. When Smolder sees the helpless Leslie trying to get out the car, he jumps over to the blue car to drive it, leaving the red car moving, with Timon and Pumbaa throwing everything said car has overboard. Gallery Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Animated characters